vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hazel
Hazel was a witch of the Gemini Coven. She made her debut in the fifth season of . She was most notable for performing her coven's powerful cloaking spell, which she maintained for over four months, to conceal the doppelgänger Tom Avery's whereabouts from the Travelers. She is killed by Enzo St. John. Early History Not much is known about her early history, though she was apart of the Gemini Coven and worked closely with the twin siblings Luke and Liv Parker. As "Plan A", she was enlisted to find and hide the last male human doppelgänger, Tom Avery. The Travelers sought to kill him in order to further their plans to break their curse. Tom was a paramedic on the scene of a car accident in Atlanta, Georgia, and he saved the life of a woman Hazel claimed was her close friend. In order for her to get close to Tom, she approached him under the guise of thanking him for saving her friend by offering to buy him dinner. She then instructed him to pick her up at 6643 Peach Tree Drive to lure and ensnare Tom in the Gemini's plot to stop Sloan and the other Travelers from killing him, as they intended to use the mixture of the last two doppelgängers' blood to resurrect their leader Markos from the Other Side. They also planned to use the blood to enact their Magic Purification Spell, which would break the curse upon their people. However, the Travelers got around the obstacle of Hazel's cloaking spell by blackmailing Stefan in order to force him to allow them to link him to Tom, enabling Sloan to perceive his last known whereabouts in exchange for the antidotes to the Ripper serum, with which both Damon and Elena had been injected. After performing the spell on Stefan, Sloan saw Tom at the hospital with Hazel, not knowing that it was actually a memory from four months prior. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Five In Rescue Me, Enzo and Caroline located Hazel's home and were unable to enter the premises. Hazel was in a trance-like state, where she continued the spell and could not invite them in, even if she had wanted to do so. To get around this restriction, Enzo proceeded to rip the doorknob off of the front door and toss it, with vampiric speed at Hazel, which hit her directly in the forehead and killed her instantly. Once dead, Enzo and Caroline were able to enter her home, finding Tom in a coma that was magically-induced by Hazel and hooked up to a tube-feeding machine. Hazel's death caused the spell on him to break, and he quickly awakened to the sight of Caroline and Enzo and briefly explained how he had ended up at Hazel's house. Before Hazel crossed over to the Other Side through Bonnie Bennett, the Anchor to the purgatory dimension, she asked Bonnie to relay a message to Luke for her — though she had been hiding the doppelgänger with magic, she was eventually found and killed, which meant her mission had failed. With those final words, she passed over to the Other Side. Personality From what could be seen, she has a calm and stern demeanor. She also follows her coven's orders so the Travelers couldn't find Tom Avery and complete their spell. She can be shown to be friendly and have a sense of humor when the time comes for it. Physical Appearance She had a slim build and somewhat short stature. She had medium length dark red hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a blue jacket over a red shirt and also wears a necklace with a diamond shaped accessory attached. Powers and Abilities The true extent of Hazel's power was not known, however, it can be assumed that she was a powerful Gemini witch, considering she was entrusted to carry out the task of protecting Tom alone. Furthermore, she not only put Tom into a magically-induced coma for four months, she also maintained the Gemini's cloaking spell for the entire duration of his stay as well, successfully hiding Tom from most forms of magic while she herself was in a trance state. The spell itself involved many lit candles and an intricate pattern of salt and iron powder which encircling both the witch performing the spell and the person was being used to cloak. Weaknesses Hazel had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances Season Five *''Rescue Me'' (Death) Name *'Hazel' is a feminine name of Old English origins (hæsel). The name means "hazel" and derives from the flowering shrub of the same name.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hazel_(given_name) Trivia *Other than the Parker Family, she is the only other named member of the Gemini Coven. *With The Other Side's collapse and Hell being destroyed, she either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell. Gallery Hazel_3.png Hazel_4.png Hazel's_Cloaking_Spell_2.png Hazel's_Cloaking_Spell.png Hazel's_Death.png Gemini_Cloaking_Spell.png Hazel's_Spirit.png Hazel's_Spirit_2.png Hazel_Crossing_Over.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ghosts Category:Gemini Coven Category:Deceased